Small Talk
by Jeanny
Summary: Three brief post-Season 6 all-dialogue vignettes. A souled Spike has an awkward chance meeting with Halfrek; Xander takes Giles to task; Dawn has a secret rendezvous with the demon teen she met at Xander's wedding.


Title: Small Talk

Author: Jeanny

Feedback: Please. jeannygrrl@hotmail.com

Distribution: I don't mind, just credit me and let me know where it's going.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Season 6 Through Grave

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing, especially the characters in this story. I'm merely borrowing them for the pure pleasure of messing with their lives.

Summary: Three brief all-dialogue vignettes for Rosemary. A souled Spike has an awkward chance meeting with Halfrek; Xander takes Giles to task; Dawn has a secret rendezvous with the demon teen she met at Xander's wedding.

Author's Note: [***] signifies a non-verbal reaction, most likely a sigh.

*********************

I. The Magic Box

"Hullo...where the bloody hell is everybod-oh, it's you..."

"Yes...and you..."

"Right."

"Anyanka said you'd gone."

"Did. And now I'm back...s'Buffy...?"

"Nope. Not here. Haven't seen her."

"Oh. what are you...?"

"Waiting. For Anyanka. She should be back soon, asked me to watch the store. Did you come back to sleep with her again?"

[***]

"'Cause if you did, I should warn you she really isn't interested-"

"I'm not here to...and what business is it of yours, anyway?"

"None. Absolutely none. No interest. I'm not interested."

"Cause what you and I...whatever was between us, that's been over..."

"For more than a century. I know. I'm totally over...no, not...if there was something to be over, I'd be over it."

"Right. Me too. Over...I'm over...over her. I mean you. No, I don't..."

"I have to ask. Are you okay?"

"Why?"

"You seem...different."

"Damn, don't tell me it shows!"

"What?"

"The soul! Sorta got my soul back recently, still adjusting..."

"Oh...just like-"

"Don't say it! It's nothing like that...I wasn't cursed...I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay."

"Good."

[***]

[***]

"You wanna go make out?"

"Yeah, all right."

***********

II. The Bronze

"Xander, I appreciate the desire to give me a send off, but did we have to come to such a noisy...spot?"

"We're in Sunnydale, remember? Not chock full of choices...and this isn't a bon voyage bash."

"Then what-?"

"Willow. What's gonna happen to her?"

"Well, as I explained earlier, I think it's best she return to England with me-"

"I know. I heard. And I don't want to fight with you, Giles, but I've gotta ask...why should we trust you now?"

"I beg your pardon..."

"Will would never have gotten into magic except for you, right?"

"I don't-"

"And then you knew she was getting in deep, but you didn't try to stop her...oh, you'd go, 'tut-tut, don't think you should do that spell, magic can be dangerous,' and all..."

"I'm quite certain I never went 'tut-tut'."

"...but then you'd need her to do some spell and there'd be no more talk of danger or badness or anything. We all started to rely on her too much, Giles...but you were the one that was supposed to know better."

"You speak as if Willow was willfully performing dark magic under my nose...if you may recall, much of what Willow was doing that was particularly harmful to her...was kept from me."

"If you're talking about Buffy, bringing her back, we all-"

"That's merely one example...look, Xander, if you want me to admit I made mistakes, I do. I was blinded by Willow's...brilliance, her innate goodness. Her common sense. I thought all of these things would shield her from the mistakes I made. She seemed so mature...I allowed myself to forget that there was an insecure child inside..."

"Well...I...she was Willow...I mean, she was my best friend, and I didn't know..."

"It wasn't your fault, Xander. Willow needs to come to grips with what she's done."

"I had no idea she was so...so angry...how could I not know that, Giles?"

"I promise you, Xander. My eyes are open, and I am going to help her."

"Good...cause I'm not going to lose her, Giles. She's...she's my Willow..."

"I daresay she's our Willow. I can help her with all of us...we all will have to help her. You especially."

"Giles...I'm sorry I was so harsh, before...just tell me what I need to do to help her."

"You already know."

******

III. Graveyard

"Dawn? Is that you?"

"Yeah...Filbert?"

"Yeah...I made it. Shook the parentals. But you ditched the Slayer. I'm impressed."

"I've had lots of practice...so, why'd you wanna meet me here?"

"What's wrong with it? That's not some kind of snobby mortal insult, is it? Because I thought you were different..."

"What? No! I mean, I am! Different. I mean...I love it here...it was more like a...'how'd you know?' thing..."

"Cool. Yeah, I love it too...especially when the graves are fresh. Hey, wanna look for worms?"

"Worms?"

"Yeah, I could use a snack...or I could make you a necklace. I just need to check some of the graves for loose bones...it's easier if they've got the flesh off 'em already, but like I said I'm kinda hungry, so no problem..."

"Oh. Wow...you know, all that sounds really, really...gross. I'm sorry."

"Gross?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry Filbert. I'm a fraud. I'm a snobby mortal, I don't like graves, or worms, or bones that aren't mine..."

"Oh...oh...I'm sorry, but that's..."

"What's so funny?"

"I don't like worms either, and I don't hang out here. I was just having fun with you."

"Oh...hey! That was mean!"

"Well I am a demon. Gotta rep, y'know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, you wanna catch a movie? The Matt Damon flick's supposed to rock."

"I'd love to."

"Great! You mind if I pour a little pus on the popcorn? I like it better that way."

"Ha ha ha. You're just teasing me again, right?"

[***]

"Right?"

[***]

"Oh, come on, say you're kidding!"

***********

That's all - let me know what you think. :)


End file.
